Finally Home
by countrychic555
Summary: This is a story about when there has been no genocide run and Frisk is a girl warning Asriel and Frisk shipping rated T for some bad language
_Hi guys! This is my first story and I know it's not that good yet but try it out before you hate it please! This is a fanfiction of when the undertale crew has been on full pacifist with no one remembering the genocide run with girl frisk x asriel so if you don't like this ship then don't continue but enough rambling from me so let us start!_

Chapter 1

HUMAN BREAKFAST IS READY! Frisk woke up startled by Papyrus's loud voice. Why was he waking her up so early considering it was only 7:00? With a groan and a sigh she got up from her now cold bed to head downstairs to the morning spaghetti. When she came down in her long nightshirt reaching to her knees. Toriel gasped, My child! Why are you still in your pajamas? Frisk asked because it's only Saturday, why do I need to be dressed? Because today you said you were going somewhere with Alphys and Sans were you not? Oh no! Frisk had forgotten all about it! Oh my gosh I totally forgot I have to hurry! Frisk then rushed by her mother to her bathroom in her and Toriel and Asgore's huge new house on the surface. Today was finally the day to go to save Asriel from being the horrible creature Flowey that contained his soul. Alphys had been working on a formula to free him for almost six years now and it was finally finished! She jumped in the shower and hurried to wash her hair and jumped back out. Papyrus had to spend the night because Alphys and Sans needed the skeleton brothers house for the lab that Sans had built for collaborations between the two with Undyne making it into a "besties sleepover. And oh how she missed Sans! She hadn't seen the elder skeleton in 5 years because after her eleventh birthday when she wished to save Asriel, he knew how much it meant to her and started right away working on the cure with Aphys joining with her scientific logic matching his with her work on the almagates. He had refused to see her until he had done it and it was ready to go. Now fifteen, Frisk had grown quite a lot and now was turning into a beautiful young girl and who was almost sixteen just a few more days away. But Frisk had her mind elsewhere trying to decide on the perfect outfit to meet Asriel and Sans once more. She finally decided on the dress Mom had give her a few days ago after sewing it for a long time. She slipped it on and was amazed on how it came out. It looked like the sweater she had worn when she fell into the underground with its sky blue interior with two pink stripes along the waistline but so more mature and feminine! She loved it and put her hair in a side ponytail and ran back downstairs hoping Alphys and Sans were at the door. HUMAN YOU LOOK ALMOST AS GREAT AS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS! Papyrus had been downstairs cleaning up with Asgore the not so successful spaghetti pancakes he had created. Howdy Frisk you look quite lovely this morning! Asgore told his adopted daughter. Thanks guys! Are Alphys and Sans here yet? NO THEY HAVE NOT ARRIVED JUST YET FRISK BUT WILL BE HERE SOON I SUPPOSE! Ok thanks anyway guys Frisk said as she strolled back to the den where Toriel was reading another book about snails while Undyne was doing some sort of fish exercise. Hey punk are they still not here yet? Asked Undyne as she put away her magical spear. Not yet but i wish they would hurry Frisk said with a sigh. Don't worry my child they probably are just stuck on a busy sidewalk with the monster children again. Toriel said in a soothing voice. DI-DA-LEE DI-DA-LEE! Frisk's phone went off and she checked her new message. Aww Alphys just texted that Sans will just meet us there. Frisk said with a pout. Well I better go to Alphys's house to pick her up. Want me to drop you off Undyne? Ok punk let's go I was just getting ready to go back. I WILL DRIVE IN MY AMAZING RED CAR TO THERE LET US GO! Papyrus yelled as he once again broke Asgore and Toriel's kitchen window. Oh dear well good luck my child! Toriel sighed as the three headed off to Undyne and Alphys's place.

 _So how was it? I know it was pretty long and hopefully I can shorten the next few chapters but please like and leave comments if you enjoyed! See you next chapter! :3_


End file.
